


what, Harry, if Tom Riddle were to show up in the middle of your date

by hymns_to_alien_stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, When Harry Met Tom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hymns_to_alien_stars/pseuds/hymns_to_alien_stars
Summary: I was reading Ch. 27 of Harry Met Tom, especially the ending, and just couldn't let go of this thought. Because God, that would make Harry's love life more of a dumpster fire that it already is.No, it doesn't make much sense without context so you should go read When Harry Met Tom. It's unbelievably good.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Alphard Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	what, Harry, if Tom Riddle were to show up in the middle of your date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Harry Met Tom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676317) by [The_Carnivorous_Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Carnivorous_Muffin/pseuds/The_Carnivorous_Muffin). 



“Perhaps not if all went according to plan, but what, Harry, if I were to show up in the middle of your date?” said Tom.

“You know what, you should!” Harry snapped. God, what was she saying.

Tom stared at her, not blinking, not moving. The conversation clearly didn’t go the way he expected it to and it was a good thing, wasn’t it? Wasn’t it? 

So she repeated, “You should come.” Isn’t it that what reversal psychology thingy is all about? Harry told Tom not to come, he insisted he would. Maybe if she asked him, he wouldn’t.

“Now, Harry,” Tom pronounced slowly, “If you think you and Black can come up with some clever plan that has me coming to the wrong place or losing me on the way…”

Maybe, on the actual date, Harry could somehow figure out that the version of Alphard Black the Riddle in her head knew was different, and this one very much attracted to her and not at all to mini-Riddle and Riddle in her head would be proven wrong. With evidence.

“No, seriously,” Harry looked at him, making the most honest face she could manage, which was very far from Riddle’s abilities to fake expressions but not bad for her at all. “I’ll come, Alphard will come, you will come,”  _ He fucked me many, many, many times. _ Don’t think about it, that’s just a common word, Riddle won’t think of the connotations, don’t blush. “And we all go on a date.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed in suspicion but he nodded. He couldn’t think of the catch.

Maybe, it wasn't such a bad idea, Harry thought. Allegedly, Alphard liked Tom Riddle's face. By his own words, he liked Harry: personality and/or looks, hopefully both but at least the first one. Harry liked Alphard and the older, in-her-head version of Tom Riddle. And Tom Riddle... Well, if she was going to trust him about Alphard then what about things he said about himself?

Her dating life couldn't possibly be more of a mess, even if she went to a date with two guys, one of whom possibly fancied the other and not her at all, right? Right.

And all the other Tom could do was sit in Harry's head, watch, and wish he had some firewhisky because this was going to be even a bigger disaster than he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s “reverse psychology” and it kinda is what Harry thinks it is.
> 
> What I actually want to see is The Date where the chaotic dramedy energy is all over the place but I'm not sure if I could pull it off and this snippet does what I wanted it to do anyway.
> 
> How I see the characters' sexuality if you want to know:  
> \- gay Alphard (because I don't think it's gonna end with him being bi, that diminishes the dumpster fire but also, also I think you can totally date someone w/o being sexually&romantically attracted to them - it certainly didn't stop me, there are other types of attraction, qpr, etc etc);  
> \- aro ace (& no gender preferences) Tom Riddle;  
> \- bi Harry Potter just because but she is really not driven/wants to be driven by attraction or relationships so it doesn't really matter.


End file.
